priceisrightfandomcom-20200216-history
Contestant's Row
Contestant's Row is the area at the foot of the stage where four contestants stand at and bidding on prizes or "Items up for Bids" in what's called the One Bid game. When the show started out as a half-hour show, all four podiums were orange and the contestants' bids were in eggcrate displays, with a Goodson-Todman asterisk on the left (similar to the star on the left on the original version) to indicate the winning bid (both the bid and the asterisk would flash upon the ARP reveal). But starting in 1975 prior to becoming an hour long show, the podiums appear in different colors and in this order: red, green, orange and blue; plus the bids were/are now in sportstype display. The colors of the second and fourth podiums switched in 1981. Starting from the airdate of January 31, 2003 in the Daytime Series, and with the 1st Million Dollar Spectacular, the color of the 3rd podium changed from orange to yellow and has stayed there ever since. From Seasons 36 and 37, the colors all became a brighter screen from a previous normal screen. From 2009 on, Contestant Row is made up of LCD monitors, but the familiar sportstype display remains, plus the screens can now hold five digits (prior to this, the screens held four) and also the brighter colors were changed back to its normal colors. Starting in season 40, the frame borders around the displays were removed. The chairs that the remaining One Bid contestants sit in are normal seats, with covers that distinguish them from the other normal seats. Pictures CS1.PNG|The original Contestants Row podiums from 1972. Note the Goodson-Todman asterisk that indicates the winning bid. The covers for the chairs read the show's name at the time, which was "New Price Is Right" (lacking the "The"). CS2.PNG|Contestants Row from 1975, shortly before the show debuted to one hour. The seat covers were changed to blue and have been updated to reflect the show's current name. CS3.PNG|The Contestants Row frame border colors turned red for a brief period in the 1980s. The seat covers have changed to green and stayed that way until 2007 when Drew Carey took over. CS4.PNG|Contestants Row from 1993. The display borders have been changed back to the standard green in 1985 and would remain this way for many years. th2.jpg|Contestant's Row from 1997, two different curtains were used such as this.... Metallic_Curtains.jpg|....and this. Onebid.jpg|Contestants Row from 2001. People guess the price of the prize. CS5.PNG|From 2006. Along with the orange podium now being yellow, silver borders were added to the displays. CS6.PNG|From 2007. Notice that the red display was brighter. Starting with this season, the show's name has been removed and now the covers are blue with Pricedown dollar signs. CS7.PNG|The revamped displays from 2010. Red has been darkened again. CS8.PNG|Contestants Row with removed frame borders, from the 7,500th show in September 2011. Other Pics Joker 12.jpg|Here's a fellow celebrating his pricing game win in front of Contestant's Row. Custom Pictures Contestant's_Row_Podiums_1975-1981.png Contestant's_Row_Podiums_1981-1984.png Contestant's_Row_Podiums_1984-1985.png Contestant's_Row_Podiums_2003-2007.png Contestant's_Row_Podiums_2007-2009.png Contestant's_Row_Podiums_2009-2011.png Contestant's_Row_Podiums_2011-present.png Category:The Set Category:Areas